The President's words are absolute!
by Sabbypocky
Summary: Upon entering high school, Kurapika learns the hard way why the President's words were to be followed no matter what. Sorry, suckish summary but I do hope you like the story! First time writing so please go easy on me! Please R&R! Fem!Kurapika x Kuroro Chapter 3 updated!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: New start**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter X Hunter**_

Side note: Pakunoda, Uvo and characters who have died shall be magically revived by my awesome powers! I'm also turning Kurapika into a girl here! Please don't murder me! This is also my first time writing a fanfic so please do go easy on me! It's okay to criticise but please no flaming!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sitting on the black and sleek chair, Kuroro hummed silently as he observed the new students rushing into the school gates while his fellow followers were ushering them to the school's auditorium. Yes, it was the start of another school year which meant that Kuroro had to make ANOTHER speech as the Student Body President of Hunter High (Yes, I know, lame name). He sighed in frustration as he saw his phone light up on the glass table in front of him.

_**Kuroro-kun, don't be late for the speech. I'll be waiting...**_

_**Netero**_

_'Tsk, what an annoying old man...' _Kuroro tutted, glaring daggers at his phone. Fortunately for him, Netero was the school's principal that allowed Kuroro do as he please as long as he doesn't go overboard. _'What a drag... Another boring year filled with irritating first years again...' _ He leaned back on his chair as he recalled what happened two hours earlier.

-2 hours before-

"Huuh? Are you an idiot or what? No way are we gonna listen to some guy who calls himself the pres... Just go back to being the school's bookworm, you tattoo freak!" Silver spiked hair shone in the blazing sun as insults were hurled at Kuroro, whose left eye was twitching as he tried to control and calm himself down before he did something he would regret later. Narrowed and sharpened eyes were bored at Kuroro. Apparently, Kuroro was called down by Shizuku, one of his executive committee members, to deal with the said boy as he was not in proper school uniform and was displaying aggressive attitude towards whoever that was in his way, which was practically everybody. "Killua! C'mon! Just tuck in your shirt and let's go! We're attracting unnecessary attention here..." Large, light brown eyes meekly whispered, tugging lightly on Killua's sleeve. "Gon! We can't just give in now! We can't let these seniors just push us around!" Killua growled in reply, eyeing all those who were looking at them. Let's just say that all those who thought they could defy the Student Council decided not to go against them that particular year...

"Danchou, it's time... Please prepare, we'll be leaving in 10 minutes..." A tall and skinny woman with neck-length blond hair reminded Kuroro, hurriedly gathering the stack of papers on the edge of Kuroro's table. Said man sighed in exasperation as he ruffled his hair and opened one of the drawers containing his armband which indicated 'President'. Kuroro slowly got up and off his seat and walked over to the curtain-covered window. He slowly drew the curtain aside and peeked out the window. A certain blond caught his attention as she dashed into the school gates, crashing into a group of seniors. Kuroro merely smirked at the sight of the clumsy blond who was getting up and dusting off her skirt. Instead of the usual bowing and apologising, the blond girl was screaming at the seniors for what she rightfully did and was demanding for an apology. Kuroro could only laugh loudly at the scene which startled Pakunoda. "D-danchou... Are you alright? Do you need some medication? If you do, I think I have some panadol at my desk..." Kuroro was not one of the many people to display his emotions and laughing at nothing had shocked Pakunoda to no end. "It's okay Pakunoda... I think this school year might be quite interesting... I'm looking forward to it..." He replied, opening the door of the Student Council room and stepping out, with Pakunoda following closely behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_'Damn it! Waking up late was the last thing on my to-do-list on the very first day of school! Those stupid seniors were also in my way! This is __**NOT**__ going well for me!' _Kurapika thought, mentally slamming herself against a wall. She slowly made her way to the school auditorium and was amazed at the size of it. A beautiful crystal chandelier was hung in the middle of the room and streamers decorated the ceiling. Garlands of flowers lined the perimeter of the auditorium, thus giving the auditorium a fresh smell mixed with jasmine and lilacs which rejuvenated Kurapika and woke her senses up. "Ahahaha! Ladies ,ladies! One at a time! There's more than one Leorio-san for everyone here!" A sharp and irksome voice brought Kurapika back to her senses as a vein popped up on her head. '_What an arrogant bastard indeed... He hasn't changed since middle school...'_ Kurapika thought, an amused smirk donning her face.

"And now, we shall hear a word from the most important person in our school, our one and very own principal, Isaac Netero-sama!" Thunderous applause greeted an old man with his hair tied back into a pony tail as he stepped onto the stage from the curtains and started with his speech:

"I still remember when I first met my wife during my first job... When was that again...? Was it in 1990? Or was it in 1999?... Hmm, I can't seem to remember..." Everyone in the auditorium sweat dropped at Principal Netero's speech. "Sir, you are here to give a talk on the school, not on your personal life!" Someone in the crowd hollered, sick of the speech he had to endure. "Ah yes yes... Now I will hand over the time to Kuroro-kun..."

As soon as hearing his name being said, Kuroro immediately stepped out on stage and took the microphone. "My name is Kuroro Lucifer and I will be your president for the next 3 years, please do take care of me. During these 3 years, I will do my best to help out anyone with problems so please do not be afraid to approach me if you need anything…" Kuroro spoke, eyes combing the large crowd of first years. His eyes landed on two familiar boys, one with silver spiky hair and the other with black spiked hair.

'_They'll be amusing enough to entertain me this year hm…?' _He suppressed a chuckle so as to not mess up on the speech. "And finally, all those who defies the school rules shall be dealt with by the Student Council which would be me and those in the executive committee, I do take note of this as I would not like to chase after all those does not follow the school rules. That is all for my speech. Thank you." As he ended his speech, whispers and murmurs ensued. "Ne ne, isn't the President hot?", "Do you think he has a girlfriend?", "I don't think so, no girl can compare to his looks…" Kuroro could only grin at the hushed talkings as his eyes finally landed on a blond who was busy looking around. _'__There she is… She'll be worth a shot…'_ He could only lick his lips in anticipation as he stepped off the stage to sit in the front rows with his friends, all the while staring at the blond who was unlucky enough to have caught his attention.

"Alright then, we will now assign all of you to your specific classes so please do cooperate with us and maintain your volume at a minimum." Slowly, all the students walked out of the auditorium, following their teachers to the various classrooms. Kurapika, not knowing anyone in her class, had unconsciously stood at the back. _'__What's this feeling? It's like… somebody's staring at me…' _Kurapika quickly turned around to catch Kuroro looking at her, eyes filed with want. A cold shiver ran down her spine as she turned back again to face her teacher, knowing fully well to not get in the way of demon Kuroro . "Now then, we shall set off to our class, please don't stray from the group kids!" A woman with blond hair tied back with a blue ribbon announced, raising her voice with every word said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Note:** Hi hi! I do hope you have enjoyed reading this! I know I'm a newbie at the and all but please do leave reviews for me! I don't mind criticism but please try not to flame at me! Also, if it's not too much to ask, let's have 2 to 3 reviews before I update the next chapter. See you again next time! Bye bye! :D

**Next time: **Now that Kuroro has taken an interest in Kurapika, what will be his next move? What about making friends in her class? Will she be able to reject his advances or will she fall prey to him?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: New beginnings

Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter X Hunter

Side note: Pakunoda, Uvo and characters who have died shall be magically revived by my awesome powers! I'm also turning Kurapika into a girl here! Please don't murder me! This is also my first time writing a fanfic so please do go easy on me! It's okay to criticize but please no flaming!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They say women are twice as good as men in making friends for life. Yes, my dear friends, it really is true about what they say but that was not what is seemed for our dearest Kurapika who was currently glaring at anyone who dared to step into her territory. It's not that she was shy or reserved about making friends but she was more of the anti-social type meaning she had never gave a fuck about making friends so it didn't even stress her if she had lost one or even had one.

Sitting at the last table all the way to the back near the windows was what Kurapika had been doing since elementary school and it seemed like it would continue that way. Glancing around the classroom, everyone had someone to talk to. Sighing to herself, Kurapika laid her head down on her desk as the door to the classroom noisily clattered open.

"Wait! Stop right there! I'm not late! I only went to get the attendance book, not to go drinking!" A woman with messy blond untied hair burst into the classroom. Kurapika quickly got up and stared sleepily at the blond woman as she tried her best to take in as much oxygen into her lungs as possible. "I'm your homeroom teacher, Nanako Kuroi, pleased to meet you and give me a few minutes to sober up, will ya?" (Yes, I love her! If only teachers could be like her…)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Now I'm gonna read out your names and just confirm with me you're here physically and most hopefully, mentally as well… Janus!... Kris!..." As Kuroi-sensei slowly read out the names of the students, knocks were heard on the door as it slid open. "Kuroi-sensei, it seems like two of your students have escaped. I do hope you weren't drinking again…" President Kuroro's seductive and husky voice filled the room as he stepped in, holding onto the collars of Gon and Killua who were busy trying to think of an excuse to use.

"P-president Kuroro… Erm… What makes you think that way? Ahahaha! I wasn't drinking soju, vodka or sake! Nope, nothing at all, nothing at all! Now, what about those two?" The chalk between Kuroi-sensei's fingers had snapped cleanly in half, stunning the whole class. "They were trying to climb out of the school's fence while you were _busy_ in the staff room." Kuroro replied, releasing the collars of the two escapees. The two quickly scampered to the back of the classroom and took their seats near Kurapika since they were empty.

Kuroro turned his head to scan the whole class. Fangirls with hearts in their eyes, check. Boys glaring icy daggers at him, check. Girl not paying attention to him, che- Wait a minute, Kuroro's eyes narrowed at a certain blond and an idea had hit him. "Kuroi-sensei… May I have a word with that girl at the back?" He asked aloud, trying hard to suppress the smirk that was threatening to grace his handsome features.

"H-huh? Me?" Kurapika jumped, drops of sweat beginning to form on her forehead, and the same cold shiver ran down her back again, this time, goose bumps had formed on her skin as well as she looked at the devious man at the front of the room. "Well, you're the only _girl _sitting at the back of the room so who else would it be, Ms Kuruta? Unless you consider yourself a male…" Kuroro's voice bringing Kurapika back from the underworld. _'How… how does he know my name? No, I can't let it get to me!' _Kurapika quickly got up and stepped to the front of the class and followed Kuroro out of the classroom.

"What's your name?" Kuroro asked, evil schemes running through his mind. "Kuruta Kurapika, now may I go back to my class, dear President?" Kurapika had decided not to stutter in front of the man, showing him that she was flustered by his presence was something she would not be able to live down for the rest of her life. Without warning, Kuroro reached out his hand to touch Kurapika's blond silky hair which resulted in a blush to adorn her face. "W-what do you think you're doing?" She stammered, body frozen in place as his hand reached to caress her face.

"Hmm… Nothing really…" Kuroro's face was suddenly just inches away from hers which caused Kurapika's eyes to widen in surprise as she tightly shut her eyes as she felt Kuroro's hot breath getting closer to her. Kurapika gasped in surprised as Kuroro nibbled her earlobe, hands reached out to attempt to push Kuroro away. Keyword: attempt. "Please s-stop this! This isn't what a President should d-do!" Kurapika put all her strength into her hands as she finally pushed Kuroro away, the blush on her face only getting redder by the second.

"Well… I should really get going now, don't want Saotome-sensei giving me another lecture on the benefits of not being late…" Kuroro got up from the ground as he dusted off his shirt and walked off. "Oh yes love," Kuroro added, making Kurapika's face blossom with fire from within. "Meet me after school if you want that earring removed…" Kurapika's fingers instinctively shot up to her nibbled earlobe only to find that, indeed, there was an earring hanging by her right ear. Opening the door to the classroom, Kurapika hid her face behind her bangs as she tried to forget about whatever that had happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nghh… Argh… Hah… Hah… W-why… Why can't I bloody take off this earring?!" Kurapika screamed in frustration, scaring all the other female students out of the washroom. It was break time for our dearest Pika-chan, yes, she was supposed to be enjoy eating her bento* but getting rid of the blasted earring was of more importance than having food in our beloved protagonist's digestive system.

A blue-eyed female stepped out from one of the bathroom cubicles and walked towards the tap. Turning on the tap, she let her eyes wander to the blond who was busy trying all ways to remove the earring. Peering closer, the earring had a cross-shaped symbol on the front of it. Eyes widening, the pink-haired female hurriedly dried her hands and stepped out of the bathroom. _'So I see… Danchou has a new toy already… So she must be somewhat special to have caught the Danchou's eyes… How unlucky of her…'_

Finally giving up, Kurapika dragged herself back to her class to retrieve her bento, hoping the food would help lift her spirit up. As she opened the doors of the class, girls flocked around her, trying to pry about her confrontation with Kuroro. "Kurapika-san, how was it like? Did you guys do something ecchi?" Kurapika blushed as soon as those words escaped from her classmate's mouth. "Kyyyahhh! So they did!" Blood was spurted everywhere in the classroom, every girl in the class was unconscious and envious boys were screaming with tears streaming down their faces about their goddess being tainted. Well, in this type of environment, who could eat in peace?

Grabbing her bento, Kurapika ran up flights after flights of stairs till she reached the top. Reaching for the doorknob, Kurapika opened the door and was greeted by the streams of sunlight gracing her face. _'Ahh… This is what high school life should be like…' _Kurapika smiled, immersing herself in the warmness of the sun. Walking towards the fence, she put her bento down and looked at the breath-taking scene before her. They say a picture paints a thousand words, Kurapika couldn't help but agree with the phrase.

"Oi, we don't need an old hag here! Go back to the classroom and don't come back here again!" A sharp voice rang out to Kurapika as she turned around to glare at the owner of the voice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Note: Hi again! Again, I hope you have enjoyed reading the second chapter! I must thank the reviewers for taking their time to write the reviews:

**Grow Slowly**

I think the part which you mentioned about the formatting, I don't really get what you mean. I'm not so good at computer stuff and I'm especially weak at my grammar so if it's possible, would you mind helping me with it?

**asdfghjkl**

Thank you for the review, I'm happy you like my story though I'm not so good at it, I'll do my best to improve the story and I'll try to update the following chapter as soon as possible. 3

**LordOfTheWest**

I'm flattered that you think my story is interesting. Don't worry! The "Demon" side of Kuroro won't die down for a while and please do look forward to more of his evil plans for Kurapika. :3

Also, I want to thank Shabondy for favouriting my story and Lord Of The West for following it!Please R&R if possible! See you next time on Chapter 3! Bye-nee! :3

Next time: Now that Kuroro has made his first move, what will Kurapika do? Also, what does the earring mean? Who is the person who doesn't welcome Kurapika on the rooftop and what about making friends? Will the earring be removed or will it stay?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: New friends?

To my dear readers, I sincerely apologize to have kept you waiting for my third chapter. You see, for a 15-year-old, my country's education system is wearing me out that I could not touch my laptop for 4 months and I was even sent to the hospital twice due to fainting and dizziness. The good news is, my finals are finally over and I can continue with this story! Hooray! So, let's get onto the good part!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter x Hunter

Side note: Pakunoda, Uvo and characters who have died shall be magically revived by my awesome powers! I'm also turning Kurapika into a girl here! Please don't murder me! This is my first time in four months since I've really written anything so please no hating! It's okay to criticize but no flaming please!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Who're calling an old hag, you short, dim-witted donkey!" Kurapika yelled, her glare intensifying with each passing second. Anger coursed through her veins as she felt her temper let loose. Never once had anybody dared to go against her, let alone insult her. She clenched her fist as she gritted her teeth, trying to regain bits and parts of her composure.

"Huh?! Donkey?! Why I outta-!" Silver hair shined in the sun as a jet-black haired boy tried to hold back his friend but failed miserably as his face met the harsh, burning concrete floor.

*Cue Hayate no Gotoku OST-Nodoka* As chirping birds flew by the bright afternoon sun, we saw our lovely protagonist sitting down on a field of green grass, enjoying a picnic with her friends as they chatted enthusiastically, sharing stories of their first day in high school. A gentle breeze blew past, each strand of her hair like a separate, shining ray of the sun. It glistened and danced in the breeze, shining like gold. Eyes swirling pools of rich, dark chocolate with a sparkle like a roaring, open, winter fire as she took in the breathtaking scenery of the cherry blossoms fluttering gently on the ground.

I'm deeply sorry, dear readers, but apparently this was not what happened in reality. So, on to reality….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bruises covered every inch of the silverette's face as he tried not to meet Kurapika's eyes as he gobbled down his food. A 3 centimeter cut adorned Kurapika's cheek as she picked up a tamago and bit into it. The fight that had happened a few moments ago made its presence scarce as the tense and awkward atmosphere settled in. Not wanting to break the peaceful situation, light feminine eyes darted from his friend to Kurapika and back before asking,

"A-ano… My name is Gon Freecss… W-what's yours, Kuruta-san?"

"Kuruta Kurapika, but just call me Kurapika, no need with the formalities." Kurapika answered, her sight not leaving the silverette.

"Name's Killua Zoldyck, just Kil will do." Said silverette looked up as he put down his bento and looked into Kurapika's eyes, a blush creeping onto his face. Now, why oh why, is our dear Killua acting this way? Why not rewind a few minutes back to understand it more?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_20 minutes ago_

"_Don't hold back or I'm gonna break you." Kurapika snarled at Killua. Killua shrugged his shoulders, smiled, and slowly brought one foot behind his back as he did a few simple stretching exercises. Kurapika rushed at Killua. She dipped and weaved right as she was about to reach him and slashed downwards with her bokken swords. Killua had fully anticipated Kurapika to attack while he was warming up but was surprised at how fast she was moving. He quickly sidestepped to the right and swiftly punched Kurapika in the gut, knocking the wind out of her, and stunning her for a brief moment. "What's wrong, old hag? Too stunned to move?" Killua mocked, grinning from ear to ear like a Cheshire Cat. Using this moment of distraction and her ability to speed, Kurapika lunged forward and caught Killua off-guard , leaving an imprint of her bokken swords, which later turned into bleeding, on his left cheek. They exchanged major and minor blows for the next few minutes before IT happened._

'_He's gonna move left…' Kurapika smirked, catching Killua's rhythm. Unbeknownst to Kurapika, Killua had purposely let her figure out his rhythm tactic. Letting his pride get the better of him, Kurapika had sent an uppercut at his jaw which he did not notice and fell forward, caging Kurapika in his grasp. THUD! Gon had immediately got up from his spot to check what had happened and what greeted him was the shock of his life. _

"_Ugh… The fuck happened…?" Killua mumbled to himself, shaking his head as he got up, hands grasping the floor for balance. "Mmm…" Kurapika moaned as she felt something grope her breast. Sudden realization hit the both of them as their eyes shot wide open and the beautiful resounding of a slap rolled through the air._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Sorry…" Killua muttered, catching Kurapika's attention.

"Huh? What's that? I couldn't hear you. You should learn to speak louder. Could you repeat that one more time?" Kurapika grinned, cupping her hands to her ears and leaning in closer to him. Killua had known that she had heard it the first time and refused to apologize again. As Kurapika leaned in, Killua immediately stopped her from crossing his personal space by shoving her away.

"Hey! That was rude of you to do so!" Kurapika scolded, crossing her arms across her chest as she huffed out an irritated sigh. "Oh yeah, why _did _you call Killua a donkey anyways, Kurapika?" Gon questioned, bringing their attention to her.

"Well… Don't you think he looks like Winnie the Pooh's donkey, Eeyore? See how much of a grumpy cat he is?" Kurapika replied, sending Gon into a massive fit of laughter and Killua into 285 different shades of red. Kurapika could not help but join in the laughter, tears of joy springing into her eyes as she thought back to when was the last time she laughed so heartily. Soon, the bell rang and they rushed off to class before any of the Student Councilors caught them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Class had seemed to pass by quickly as the last bell of the day rang throughout the school. Kurapika took her time to pack up her belongings as she tried to sober up from her sleep. "Kuruta-san, that's a cute earring you have there! Where did you get it?" One of the girls in her class, Fujioka Sayori, asked, peering closely at the cross-shaped symbol on the earring. Instinctively, Kurapika's hand shot up to her earlobe with the earring.

"I-I'll tell you some other time, Fujioka-san! I've gotta rush off to somewhere first! Later!" Kurapika hurriedly packed her bag and ran off. _'Shoot! I can't believe I almost forgot about the earring, and I was tucking my hair behind my ear this whole time! I'm a hopeless idiot! Idiot, idiot, idiot!" _Kurapika mentally screamed at herself.

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! _Kurapika had reached the door of the Student Council Room in the building opposite the classroom blocks and was quivering in fear inside. _'That's right, I'll just go in, demand that he take this off of me and I'll live the happy life of a high school student! Yup! That's right! Just like that! That's all!' _She tried to convince herself but was doing more harm than good to her.

"Come in…"

Kurapika's breath was caught in her throat as she stood there stunned by the same sultry voice belonging to the man whom violated her earlier. She shook it off and stepped into his office, unknown to the dangers she might face in the near future due to her actions…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Note: Hello! Again, I hope you have enjoyed reading the third chapter of this story and I would like to thank the people who have reviewed and favourited my story! Unfortunately, my e-mail is giving me problems so I cannot thank you all one by one, but I know who you awesome peeps are and thank you for supporting my story! ^~^ I would really appreciate it if you could R&R for me as well! That's all for this chapter! I will continue to work on Chapter 4 and I'll only post it if I see the right amount of reviews and favourites! (EVIL MODE ON) See you next time!

Next time: Kurapika has now entered Kuroro entangled web, will she make it out alive and well or will she be a trapped in his grasp? What about the earring? What about… love? And how far will she go for her two new friends?


End file.
